It is important during surgical procedures to maintain the operative site clear of debris and to maintain the site clean and antiseptic. Among the common techniques for maintaining a clean surgical site is to irrigate the site with an irrigation or antiseptic solution. Typically, the liquid is supplied from a reservoir through tubing to a dispensing handle that is manipulated by the surgeon or a surgical assistant. Removal of the irrigation liquid as well as other fluids may collect at the surgical site is effected by applying a suction instrument in the region.
A number of irrigation devices have been used and proposed. Generally, they incorporate an arrangement for developing and delivering the liquid in a pulsatile manner. The pulsatile flow is high efficient in dislodging debris. The effectiveness of the pulsating fluid technique is the result of the repeated flexure of tissue and/or repeated dynamic impact from the pulsations which tend to materially assist in working loose of dirt particles and other debris. In general, it has been considered desirable to be able to control the fluid delivery as to volume, pulsating frequency and impacting force of the liquid on the tissue, etc. It is desirable to be able to vary the characteristics of the emitted fluid stream to accommodate specific surgical or wound cleaning requirements. For example, the nature of the tissue in the surgical site may require a more gentle or a more forceful liquid flow. Among the systems employed in the prior art include those that are powered by external energy sources, including electrically and pneumatically driven pumps. Some systems employ complex controls to vary the characteristics of the emitted fluid stream.
It would be desirable to provide an entirely self-contained powered pulsatile pump having the ability to vary the flow rate and pressure of the irrigating liquid yet which is constructed to be of low cost so that the device may be disposed of after a single use. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide such an improved surgical irrigation device.